Birthday Surprises
by shane.mc
Summary: Shiznat. OOC  kinda? . 21st birthdays aren't always what you expect them to be. usual disclaimers apply. oneshot. though i might change my mind.


**Birthday Surprises**

**

* * *

**

"I shall stop here and that is all for today." Having said that, the professor started packing up her things and left the room.

"Natsuki! Happy 21st!" Mai rushed up to her long time from the other side of the seminar room.

"Hello Mai" said Natuski as ducked the incoming hug from her overly enthusiastic friend.

"It's your 21st. I'm hugging you whether you like it or not" as she proceed to squeeze the life out of her high school friend.

"Air…I need air….."

Seeing that her friend is turning blue, she let go.

"I knew it was a bad idea to be taking the same major as you in university. Why did you choose to major in business is beyond me."

She took a look at Mai's face.

"Gods, you are just here to torture me for the next four years right? So that you can make it ten?"

"Gosh, what a genius you are Natsuki" she whacked the bluenette on the head with her hands.

"Don't flatter yourself. Cooking is fun, but I'm already learning that on the side. Might as well learn the business side of it so that I could open my own restaurant in the future. It IS useful."

"Bah! Anyway, you are in my way of packing up. I got things to do and places to be and you are not helping."

"Hmph. Is that how you treat an old friend? Wait a minute. Things to do and places to be? Are you meeting the kaichou for a date? Where are you two going? Are the two of you together? Are you all doing something special for your birthday? Have you even accepted her yet?"

A whole barrage of question spilled out of Mai's mouth before Natsuki could even get a word in.

"Wait!"

She held up her hand to literally stop the questions from coming out of her friend's mouth.

"The answer is no. I'm not meeting Shizuru. So there is no date and we are not doing anything. We are not together. I don't know what you are talking about who is accepting who. It is all really complicated right now. Plus, I haven't seen her in over a month. Does that answer your question?"

Mai gulped at the emotions swirling in Natsuki's eyes. She knew better to touch on that subject.

"Right. Anyway, Mikoto is waiting for me. I got to go before she starts eating random things like the furniture in our dorm. Have a nice birthday!"

With that she left the room.

"Finally I can start packing my stuff. Everyone is gone except for me. Thanks so much Mai" Natsuki grumbled as she cleared her table.

"Natsuki"

"Hmm?" she answered, not looking up.

_That is weird. I swear someone called me. There! That is the last of it. God, I'm such a slob. 3 hour seminar and my table is a mess. Well, Mai messing with my head is probably the reason why I'm keeping things so slowly. Of all things, she must bring up Shizuru. I barely gotten over my ridiculous, pathetic, one-sided crush on her and she just have to bring everything up. Finally, I can go home. Despite what I told Mai, I have nothing to do and nowhere to be at. What I need most is sleep and less drama in my life._

Looking up, she jumped. There is still someone else in the room.

"Nadine! You scared me. Gosh. What are you still doing here? The next class is going to be here soon. We really should clear out before they arrive."

"Natsuki" she walked closer towards her.

"Yes?"

"Happy 21st"

Nadine took closed the gap between them. Standing on her toes, she leaned in and kissed a very stunned Natsuki on the lips.

It all happened too quickly for Natsuki. One moment Mai was hugging her to death, the next she is dragging up all the unwanted emotions with regards to a certain brunette. Natsuki admits herself that she is definitely not the best at dealing with her feelings. In fact, her motto is "humans should not be made to feel so much". That is how she found herself, in lip lock with one of the best-looking girls in her tax class.

CRASH!

The sound of a heavy object hitting the ground jerked Natsuki out of her daze. She blinked to clear her eyes only to find a very familiar looking person bending over to pick up the fallen object. She gasped as the identity hits her.

Taking advantage of the gasp, Nadine's tongue entered Natsuki's mouth. Before the kiss could go any further, Natsuki pushed Nadine back.

"There is something I need to deal with. I'll deal with you later." With that she ran out of the room.

"Shizuru!"

"Shizuru!"

"SHIZURU!"

She caught up with the brunette, who did not stop or slow down, in a matter of minutes. Grabbing her arm, Natsuki forced her to stop.

"What is your problem? Why did you run?"

"I seem to be intruding on Natsuki and it did not seem to be a good time to be interrupting."

"Then why didn't you stop when I called you?"

"You were calling me? I really couldn't hear you."

"Stop lying and answer the question."

"What question?"

"What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem."

_This really isn't going anywhere. Too many people are staring and they are obviously listening in despite them pretending not to. Who can blame them? This is Shizuru we are talking about. Their beloved Kaichou-sama._

"We need to talk. Now."

Tapping her matric card on the door or a random study room nearby, she dragged Shizuru in.

"Now can we talk?"

"I told you, there is nothing to talk about. I mean, you can kiss whoever you want. It is none of my business."

"Damn right it isn't your business. Why should you care about who I kiss or who I go out with for that matter? You have Reito don't you? Who needs me when you have him?"

"Oh really? That is just what you think" she said softly. Though Natsuki was on a roll and didn't hear her.

"You have got to quit yanking my chain. It is so annoying. I could never tell if we are anything more than friends. You flirt with me one moment and ignore me for a really long time, and then you flirt with me again. The cycle goes on and on and on. That is until I found out that you are actually attached to Reito. So I decided that my one-sided stupid crush isn't exactly going to work out so I tried to forget you. Guess what. Each time when I come close to doing that, you waltz into my life and I need to start all over again. It is pretty annoying if it wasn't for the fact that I actually enjoy the pain that comes with your company. Kind of insane but still. So there I was, in a daze after having my brain drained out of my during class and the lack of oxygen after Mai's death hug and her lousy timing of bringing you up, keeping my stuff only to find Nadine kissing me a moment later."

"Natsuki…"

Shizuru walked up to Natsuki and forced the bluenette to look into her eyes.

Red clashed with green as both swirled with a hundred and one different emotions.

_Birthdays aren't meant to be so hard. Whoever said 21__st__ is worth celebrating can kiss my ass. This has got to be the worst one ever._

"Happy birthday"

Shizuru whispered as she closed her eyes and brought her lips to meet Natsuki's.

_Now that is the second time in a day someone sneaked a kiss. What is wrong with these people? Can't they show something which tells me that are going to kiss me and not just go claiming my lips like they are theirs?_

"You know, for someone who claims that she has a crush on me, you sure are not behaving that way"

"Huh?"

_Oh wait! She is kissing me. I mean! Was kissing but still! Holy crap. Did I just stand there like some stupid statue? But isn't she still attached to that creep? This thing is so complicated and irritating. Honestly. If I could, I would have shoot it and demanded for a straight answer. The reason why I hate having feelings. OMG. She KISSED ME!_

As expected, a blush shot up her face. Shizuru laughed softly at the display.

"Aren't you still attached to tha- I mean, Reito? You can't go round kissing other people just because you feel like it you know. And you are late for class."

"Well, as of 1500hrs today, we are no longer together. Are you stalking me? How did you know I have a class now?"

"I kind of study after my 1200 class so I see you, walking into class every Tuesday at 1530. No one is that free to stalk you."

"Wait. I take that back. There are some that is crazy enough but I'm not one of them."

"What do you mean you are no longer a couple? You broke up? Are you okay? Was it something he did? I ought to kicked his ass for breaking your heart."

"I'm fine. Well, I initiated the breakup. I thought this would make a very good present for a person I know."

"Oh."

"Is that all you have to say? Oh?"

"Yeah. I mean, whoever is the one receiving the present must have something huge against you being with him. So, lucky whoever it is I guess."

"You."

"What? Me what?"

"The 'lucky whoever it is' as you so eloquently put it is you."

"Me? Why? I mean, it's great! Erm, good! Whatever. You not being with him doesn't really impact me?"

"Gosh! How dense can you get? Do you want me to spell it out for you?"

"What!"

"Fine. I, Fujino Shizuru, have chosen today of all days to breakup with my longtime boyfriend Kanzaki Reito because I realized not too long ago that I'm hopelessly in love with you, Kuga Natsuki."

"Oh."

"Is that all you can say? Oh?"

"Yeah"

"Gods! Why did I even bother with you" she turned to leave only to find Natsuki's hand on her wrist stopping her.

"Actually, I knew what you meant the first time around. Well, right after the fact that you kissed me sank in 'cause you're not the type who would go round kissing other people while attached."

"And you have to make me spell it out?"

"Yeap! I thought it would be nice to hear you confess since you have been yanking my chain for the last 12 months playing the 'I love you, I love you not' game, which by the way, is seriously retarded."

"Kuga Natsuki! I'm so going to –"

All that Shizuru wanted to say was drowned as Natsuki silenced her with a kiss.

"Don't you hate it when people kiss you without your permission?"

Shizuru laughed.

"Well, it does depend on who is doing the kissing. In this case, I think I like it"

"You think? You mean you are not even sure? Maybe I should rethink my stand on this whole thing."

"What thing?"

"Well, since we both know, thanks to my big mouth, that I've had a crush on you since I don't remember when and you definitely have been putting me through hell just by being in your presence, I was thinking of asking you to become my…my…"

"My what? Spit it out." A grin was splitting across Shizuru's face as she know what Natsuki was trying to say.

"I was thinking ofaskingyoutobemygirlfriend. But since you 'think' you like it. I guess there isn't a need to."

"Don't you dare."

Natsuki laughed.

"Oh I dare alright."

"Then maybe I should punish you and make sure you won't even dare to dream of doing that."

"Really..? Bite me Fujino."

"Gladly."

"Wha –!"

Natsuki half yelped as Shizuru bit on her bottom lip before diving in for the rest of the kiss.

"So will you?"

"I will."

Natsuki hugged Shizuru close.

"Your stuff is still in the class you know."

"Oh crap! Nadine! I kind of left her standing there…"

"Let's just go get you stuff."

With that Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's hand, laced their fingers and pulled her out of the room.

"Are you jealous?"

"No." Her reply was clipped as she tried to get rid of the image of Nadine's tongue in Natsuki's mouth.

"You so totally are."

"She stole what was mine. She sneaked up and took what was mine."

"Yours?"

"Yes, mine. Those" she points to Natsuki's lips "and everything else" she gestures to the rest of her "belongs to me. And no one can dream of taking it."

"Oh look, your stuff. And a note"

Natuski, here's your stuff. Like you said, they did chase me out. Well, they need to start their class and I'm not supposed to be there. Happy 21st birthday. I'll see you in class tomorrow.

XOXOXOXOXO

Nadine

* * *

AN: Well, this happened as a dream. And life as usual is complicated and annoying and uber busy. Since my birthday is coming round the corner, this piece is written with that in mind. Apparently, I'm still thinking too much about certain things, more like a certain someone. Anyway, please read and review. I know the characters are a little if not really OOC. Plus, I have good news. Muse is back and keep an eye out for an update on The Secrets We Keep. Should be done in about a week. Thanks for putting up with my irregular and increasingly rare updates! I really appreciate it a lot. =))


End file.
